roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A3 Para
The AUG A3 Para is the PDW version of the AUG's family. It's unlocked at rank 80 or purchased with (?)Credit. History The AUG Para also known as the AUG SMG or AUG 9mm. Chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum and produced since 1988. Differs from A1 model in barrel, bolt, magazine and a magazine well adapter, which allows the rifle to feed from Steyr MPi 69 magazines. This version operates as a blowback firearm, without use of the rifle's gas system. For some time a kit of the above components was available to convert any AUG into a 9 mm variant. The AUG A3 Para configuration is the 9mm version of the AUG A3, similar to the AUG Para. Features a 325 mm-long (12.8 in) barrel and Picatinny rail system. In-game The AUG A3 Para looks a lot different outwardly than other AUG rifles and uses different ammunition. While it may sport 5 less rounds than regular AUG weapons, it packs a punch, dealing 34 damage at closest range and firing 780 rounds per minute. Unlike many PDW's, range is not a problem thanks to much of its rifle qualities. The AUG A3 Para has a moderate recoil per shot and a very good recoil recovery. It has a very tight recoil pattern. However, the AUG A3 Para suffers of the high horizontal recoil like the most of the AUG family. It makes the weapon less effective at long range and mediocre at medium range. Despite the recoil, its damage is comparable to the carbines and assault rifles with 3 shots to kill at close range and 5 shots to kill at long range. In term of time-to-kill, it's very low with this PDW. The AUG A3 Para has a large variety of munition compatibility, it can pick the ammunition from the other PDWs and 9x19mm pistols. The rate of fire is not high for it's category, but its magazine is lower than the average of its category. This PDW has a very long reload time like the other AUG family's weapons. So, the user needs to make sure to have a cover near by to reload the weapon safely. As a PDW, this weapon performs best in the CQC situation. Even the 3-shots-kill capacity, the player will likely use more than 3 bullets due to the high rate-of-fire. At medium to long range (over 100 studs), the AUG A3 Para will be an one magazine-kill weapon, even though it has the assault rifle damage. It's strongly recommended to use the semi automatic mode (press V) to use the AUG A3 Para at these ranges. Pros and Cons Pros: * Good fire rate and range efficiency. * Low time-to-kill at the close range. * Low recoil. * Ammunition compatible with the PDW and 9x19mm pistols. Cons: * Due to Lower magazine size than the average, it empty the magazine very fast. * Odd recoil pattern with a noticeable horizontal recoil. The Compensator is recommended. * Long reload time. Trivia * It's the last PDW to be unlocked, at level 80. * It appears that the AUG A3 Para is able to use camo. * When the AUG A3 Para came out and you equipped a compensator onto it, the aim stability gain went nearly to the end of the stat bar. This has been fixed afterwards. Category:Weaponry